


Reflections: The Clones Struggle

by Rainingsun02811



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Or as Compliant as I can make it, series of shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingsun02811/pseuds/Rainingsun02811
Summary: A series of cannon compliant shorts examining how the clone troopers of the 212th view their General, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and one on Obi-Wan’s thought on them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Reflections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. Part 1: Are you Drunk?

“Are you drunk?”The question rolls off of Rex’s tounge like the foreign liquor going down Cody’s throat.Most of the bottle was gone, it was the color of amber but smelled like money and a mind splitting hangover the next day.

“You would be too if your general took on a full platoon of 50 battle droids without getting backup.”Cody said as he took another swig of the amber liquid that smelled like money.

Rex blanched, his face went white.“Kenobi did what?”He grabbed the bottle, took a swig and sat down across the table.He gagged,  _ how the gruff is he drinking this? _ He thought.  _ I can barely get it down and we’re literally made from the same person.  _ Rex watched his brother’s fists clench at the memory, “is he that bad now?”

It was a well known fact across the Vod that Skywalker was reckless to a fault, always putting himself in danger so that his men wouldn’t have too.It was a slightly less known one that General Obi-Wan Kenobi took that to an art form for his troops.The man had had made an art form out of secret keeping, unless it was with his much speculated love life.

As the saying goes, _the_ _ fruit has to fall from somewhere. _

“Yeah,” Cody breathed out, “ever since Lady Satine died he’s gotten even worse.It’s like he doesn’t even care about himself anymore.”Syllables slurred together.“He went from barely scraping death to not giving a shraak if he lives anymore.”There were tears in Cody’s eyes, Rex couldn’t tell if they were from frustration or fear at losing one of his brothers, Je’tii or not.“I’m scared that he’s going to think that he’d be better off dead or huddled in a desert cave somewhere instead of with us, his family.”

That made Rex pause, they discussed their Je’tii before sure, how they wanted to strangle them constantly, even made a bet onto which one had been married first.But never their own concern over their brothers in arms.He hummed and forced down another swallow.

“Then he claims it was the only way it would have worked as he passed out.Helix was livid, he’s still recovering in the healers wing now.It’s been three days!No one thought to inform me until a few hours ago!”

“I’m sorry brother,” it was the only comfort Rex could offer at this point.


	2. Part 2: Conversations Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Duchess of Mandalore arc where Satine is first introduced, Frazier (an OC of mine) overhears a conversation between the Duchess and his General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plain italics are thoughts, italics in quotations are the speaking in Mando’a

Clone trooper CT-7624, Frazier as his brother’s called him, knew the value of discretion.He wasn’t one of The Vod who gossiped and ran amok, even if he did bet that it was General Kenobi who had gotten married first, he kept his mouth shut on what he knew, and what information he had gathered from others forgetting he was there.

Like now, his white armor with grey designs outside the Duchess’s door guarding the door as was ordered by General Kenobi while he talked to her.

Frazier knew from the look in his General’s eyes that this was to be kept quiet, him coming to her chambers, their conversation that would ensue, and the promise that if one word slipped out of what was said there would be hell to pay.

A tingling at the base of his spine and a feeling in his gut urged him to listen.  _Listen_ _child_ , _listen and remember_ what’s said.  It was that little voice that urged him to maneuver a certain way when flying or to aim down and slightly to the left when firing a blaster, it had never steered him wrong yet.  _Breathe and listen_.  So he took a deep breath, relaxed and listened.

“ _ Did you mean what you said? _ ” Said the Duchess in fluent Mando’a, her voice soft.

“ _Yes_ ,” was his General’s gentle reply. “ _If you had asked I would have left_ _the Order._ ”He could feel the pain is the General’s voice.His Coruscanti accent making the Mando’a sound almost musical.

_Wait, the General knows Mando’a?_ Frazier thought, his eyes widening under his helmet. _He almost left the order?He can understand us when we switch over to bitch? Force dammit._

_Pay attention young one,_ came back that gentle voice,  _hear and listen_.

He hear the rustle of fabric and light footsteps,  _“Why didn’t you say anything Ben?”_ He could hear the tears in her voice.

“I didn’t want to force you.”  His voice halted and lowered.  _“It wouldn’t have been genuine if I made you ask and I love you to much to impose that choice on you.If you needed me to stay, I knew you would ask.We’re already married Tina, we have a son, and for me it’s enough to know that I’m loved that much_.”

Frazier felt himself freeze,  he’s married?  His forced his breathing even, even though his back stiffened. _ If the other Je’tii find out...No I won’t let that happen. _

“Obi,”  he heard her voice waver ever so slightly.

He stopped listening then, the conversation had ending and the noises of gentle love making took over.

_ I won’t let the Je’tii find out sir, I’ll protect you, I swear.  _


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after "The Lawless"

Commander Cody had never seen General Kenobi like this with red-rimmed puffy eyes, perfectly strapped Mandalorian armor covering his shaking shoulders, and tears streaming down his face. He could actually _feel_ the misery and grief pouring off of the man in waves; his red-gold hair was messy, and the feeling twisted in his gut like a knife. 

A golden ring on a silver chain was clasped in one hand, his knuckles turning white, and red marks from it digging into the skin around the sides of his neck. In the other, a clear crystal that sung mournfully, one Cody identified as Kyber.

_Mandalore doesn’t have Kyber,_ he thought. _And, why is his wedding ring out?_ His breath caught in his throat, _he wouldn’t have that visible unless…_ He forced the words out of his throat, “General did something happen to the Lady Satine?” His voice was soft and calm, as if approaching a scared child.

The mention of The Duchesses name caused a broken sob to leave the broken man in front of him.

Cody took off his helmet, and set it on the wrok bench to his right, the yellow paint reflecting softly onto the numerous tools scattered around. _This is General Skywalker’s workshop,_ he thought. _No wonder he came here, it’s full of broken things, almost forgotten about._ He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry sir, for your loss.” The sobbing had slowed down for now, he pulled up a stool, sat down, and put a hand on his general’s shoulder. “She was kind and honorable,” his voice was low. “She only wanted the best for her people, and for you.” Dead blue eyes rose up to his, drifting from whatever the Jedi Master had been staring at. “You know she was talking about making us clones citizens of Mandalore, so we could call somewhere home.” He saw fresh tears form in the General’s eyes, “she loved you, you know, and she always will. She’s a part of the force now, so everytime you ask for its help, you’re asking her.”

Cody watched his general’s head hang low, tears pouring down the man’s face.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex's thoughts when he first see's Kenobi go full Kenobi.

_ This man is insane,  _ Rex thought as he watched General Kenobi throw himself into the crossfire, droids encroaching. He had heard of situations involving General Skywalker when he was on Kamino, about how reckless and headstrong he was, and that it was General Kenobi who was the responsible one.  _ He is certifiably  _ **_insane._ **

His lightsaber continued to cut through droids like butter in a whirl of blue light, deflecting a barrage of blaster bolts as a stray bolt grazed by General Kenobi’s head, and all he did was move his head  _ slightly _ to the side.

_ What a crock of bantha shit that turned out to be, _ Rex thought.  _ General Kenobi, the responsible one? Ha!  _ Another droid fell to the ground, cut in half just in the nick of time.  _ Is every Jedi like him, or is he just… Special?  _ He couldn’t help but stare in horror as the general then proceeded to take down a tank on his own.

_ He’s going to get himself killed one day, I just _ **_know_ ** _ it. _

  
  



End file.
